Roll Of Sister, Hear My Cry
by Lizzie Dalton
Summary: Keely lived her life without knowing her younger sister, and she was fine with that. Until Mandy Teslow got the brilliant idea to have her sister come and visit, with attending H.G. Wells, and being shown around Pickford included in the offer, she brings
1. Here Comes Kalleeop!

**A/N: Hey! I know I have 2 unfinished stories out there, but I don't where the inspiration for this one came from, but I think it'll be good, and I'll update Chemicals React, very soon! NO FLAMING! Please. **

_Roll of Sister, Hear My Cry_

_By: Elisabeth C. Dalton (Normal People call me Lizzie!)_

_Summary: Keely lived her life without knowing her younger sister, and she was fine with that. Until Mandy Teslow got the brilliant idea to have her sister come and visit, with attending H.G. Wells, and being shown around Pickford included in the offer, she brings massive amounts of chaos with her and turns Keely's world upside down._

_Note: Keely's sister is not my original creation, she's based on someone you might recognize. Although, she doesn't act **anything **like her! And this isn't written as an insult to her, it's just an inspiration I got! And you say her sister's name Kall-ee-op, pretty much just like it's spelt, it's kind of an unusual name, but so is Keely…lol _

Chapter One: Here Comes Kalleeop!

Keely Teslow had lived seventeen years without even so much as a 'Hey, how are you?' from her younger sister, Kalleeop, because she was always, as Keely's mother, Mandy would put it, 'the bad seed of the family.' And she was right. Kalleeop from the moment she could walk would always cause trouble. And when she could talk…oh my. At six she was sent to a boarding school because she called her teacher a— Well, let's just say it wasn't flattering. And when she turned eleven, she took up smoking, and she was kicked out of _that _boarding school, then put into another. After she set that one's office on fire at thirteen, she was old enough to be sent to a military school. She was caught with student commander in a closet, and thrown out of there only four months later.

Now fifteen, she hadn't improved much. She'd only worsened with age. No one could figure out Kalleeop, she had a good life, nice family, and yet…she was always so…_bad. _Keely never had any desire to correspond with her, considering her track record. Keely had never even kissed a boy, and Kalleeop had been caught with one in a closet doing God knows what. Keely had never told anyone about her rebel sister, no one. Not even her best friend, Phil Diffy. No one would understand. Truthfully, she didn't understand herself.

It was a perfectly normal Wednesday, Keely Teslow got dressed, fixed her hair with flowers and extra care as she always did, and headed downstairs. Her mother, a realtor, was sorting through stacks of paper at the table while blabbering away on her phone.

"Uh-huh, I agree…but…she doesn't know us!…No, no, she can…of course…alright…talk to you then…good-bye." Mandy hung up the phone, and turned to Keely standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Well, good morning, Pumpkin Buns, how'd you sleep?"

"Good…" Keely paused, "Who was that?"  
"Who?"  
"On the phone."  
"Oh! That, well, you know Kalleeop, right?"

"No, thank God! What a basket case!"

"Yes, well, she's coming to stay with us."

"Ha…I musta heard you wrong, 'cause I thought you said she was staying with us."

"No, you heard me correctly, she's staying with us."

"But…she got kicked out of two boarding schools, and a MILITARY school!"

"I know, but maybe family's what she needs right now."

"Mom, they caught her in a closet!"  
"Yes, but that's in the past."

"Mom she was in a closet!"  
"Yes, but she's coming. And that's just the way it is."  
"For how long?"

"I'm not sure, but she'll be attending school with you."  
"**_WHAT!"_**

"Keely…please cooperate, it won't be for forever."

"Mom…"  
"She's arriving sometime after you get home from school, so be prepared."

"Okay."

"See you after school, have a good day."

"Thanks, you too. Bye Mom."

Keely headed out the door, and couldn't believe she not only had to _see _her sister, but had to go to _school _with her! She would absolutely mortify Keely. Keely couldn't begin to imagine how many willing closet dwellers she would be caught with at H. G. Wells!

She caught up with Phil at lunch, after subconsciously poking a million holes in her Salisbury steak with her fork.

"Hey!" Phil said, sitting down across from her at the lunch table.

"Huh…oh, hi." she replied.

"You okay…?"  
"No."

"What's up?"

"_Ugh!_ It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Okay…well, my freaky rebel bad girl sister is coming to visit me."

"Really? I never knew you had a sister!"

"I actually don't. I don't even know her, I was eight when she left, and I barely remember her."

"Bummer. Can I meet her?"

"Oh ho, I don't know if you wanna do that!"

"C'mon, if she's your sister it's my duty as your best friend to meet and put up with your sister, I mean, you put up with Pim."

"Ohhhh…she's _way _worse than Pim!"  
"Not likely."

"She was kicked out of two boarding schools, one for smoking, and the other 'cause she set it's office on fire!"

"Yow…"

"I'm not even finished yet, she got kicked out of _military school_ 'cause she got caught in a closet with a student commander."

Phil cringes.

"See."

"Well, Keel, I still wanna meet her."

"Fine. But if she scares you, don't come crying to me."

When Keely got home she, Phil, and Mandy all waited in the living room for Kalleeop to arrive.

Finally the door bell rang.

"That's her…" Mandy said, "I'll get it."

She pulled the door open, to reveal Kalleeop. She was tall, about five-five, blonde like Keely, but nothing else about her was _anything _like Keely. She had on tight low rise jeans that showed off most of her midriff and a small tattoo on her left hip that read, 'Fast,'. Keely knew that much was true of her sister. Her shirt was an ultra tight tube top, completely the look was a black handbag over her shoulder. She popped her gum as she surveyed the area.

"So…this is the place." she said sounding disapproving.

"Yes, Kalleeop, this is our house. Kalleeop, do you remember Keely?"

Her brow furrows as she says, "I think…the perfect angel who I'm forced to call my sister? Know 'er well." she says and pops her gum again.

"Oh, Kalleeop, please, that was so long ago…"  
Kalleeop stops, and turns to face Mandy, "Yesssss, and history tends to repeat itself."

"Kalleeop— "

"God, that's such a stupid name," she says with a dry laugh, "Just call me Kallee."

"But, Kalleeop— "

The dry sarcastic laugh again, "Call me Kallee or I won't answer."

"Of course, Kallee."

She smiles falsely, pops her gum, and faces Keely and Phil.

"We meet again."

"Uh-huh…" Keely says softly.

"Y'know…you're not like I remember…maybe gettin' in the sack with him"— she nods toward Phil— "Loosened you up a bit,"

Keely gasps in horror and searches for words, but she just can't seem to find them.

"Kallee," Her mother says.

"Yeah…" she says with as much, Teenage Brat tone as she can.

"Nevermind."

Kallee takes another look at Phil, "I must be kidding myself, you're much too nice looking to want anything to do with Keely."

"Hey!" Phil says.

"What…"

"Nothing."

Kallee shakes her head and laughs dryly again, "Where in this shack am I supposed to stay…?"  
"Upstairs, in Keely's room." Mandy says.

"Great…" she says sarcastically.

"Come on, I'll show you where it is." Keely says.

Kallee follows Keely up the stairs to her room.

"So this is it, Mom set up a cot, and I moved all my stuff to one side of the closet…and if you need to know where anything is just…" she turns to see Kallee lighting a cigarette, "You can't smoke that in here."

Kallee blows out smoke, "You gonna stop me?"

"Um…well, it's just, it's not good for the fabric, and well— "

"Once a goody-goody, always a goody-goody."

"Kallee, there's nothing wrong with not wanting the fabric to get messed up— "

"Oh my God, Keely! Ever since Dad left you've been the biggest Mama's girl ever! Can you just relax a little?"

"Hey, at least I didn't take up smoking and swearing at my teachers at six!"

"You know what? I think what I do is _none of your damn business._"

"Kallee, you're my sister— "

"Arguable, considering I want nothing to do with you."

"Fine. Y'know, I thought things were going to be different, I thought _maybe _we'd get along for once…but NOPE, can't let that happen."

"Girl, the only human beings I get along with are guys, and the only time I get along with them is when we aren't _talking_. So any hope of us ever getting along is just useless."

"I can't believe I let her bring you here…this was the worst possible thing imaginable, I know you'd rather be burning offices down, so why are you even here?"

"The damn headmaster thought time with you guys would be good for me. Fuck, that's why he's the headmaster, and not a teacher."

"Kallee?"

She blows more smoke out, "What?"

"What does your tattoo mean?"  
She laughs, "You're kidding right?"

Keely shakes her head.

"You're really _that _naï ve?"

Keely shrugs.

"It means I'm fast."

"Fast…how?"

"Fine." she blows smoke out the side of her mouth, "Get all prep-schooly on me," she does air quotes, " 'Promiscuous,'"

Keely gasps.

"What? You don't know anyone like that?"

"No!"

Kallee shakes her head, blowing out more smoke, "Figures."

"Kallee, does…Mom know?"

"Does she know about me and Jordan?"

"Jordan?"

"Student Commander…"

"OH! Yeah…"

"Then she knows. I'd only met him that morning."

"Yikes!"  
Kallee laughs, "You're so lame."

"Thanks." Keely says sarcastically.

"Well, you must be to hang with that dude and never let anything happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say if it were me, we would be _a lot _closer."

Keely shook her head, "Well, that's you…"

"Yeah. So, I'll unpack, I guess."

"Okay." Keely said not moving from her spot on the edge of her bed.

"You want to stay and watch…?" Kallee asks.

"No, I just…didn't think you'd mind."

"I do…"

"Okay, I'll be back later,"

"Whatever." Kallee says.


	2. Could She Be Normal?

_Roll of Sister, Hear My Cry_

_By: Elisabeth C. Dalton (Normal People call me Lizzie!)_

_Summary: Keely lived her life without knowing her younger sister, and she was fine with that. Until Mandy Teslow got the brilliant idea to have her sister come and visit, with attending H.G. Wells, and being shown around Pickford included in the offer, she brings massive amounts of chaos with her and turns Keely's world upside down._

_Note: Keely's sister is not my original creation, she's based on someone you might recognize. Although, she doesn't act **anything **like her! And this isn't written as an insult to her, it's just an inspiration I got! And you say her sister's name Kall-ee-op, pretty much just like it's spelt, it's kind of an unusual name, but so is Keely…lol _

Chapter Two: Could She Be Normal? Somewhere in there…?

Keely heads downstairs and fixes two sandwiches, one with turkey and one with roast beef, Keely's favorite. She added many extras to hers, pickles, Colby jack cheese, and of course, lettuce. Kallee's was just turkey and cheese, she didn't know what else she liked. She headed back upstairs and although the door wasn't open all the way, she could hear Kallee singing while she was unpacking.

"Don't let nobody tell you your life is over, be every color that you are…into the rush now, you don't have to know how, know it all before you try…pulling you in, spinning you 'round, lifting your feet, right off the ground, you can't believe, it's happening now, can you feel it, can you feel it, rushing through your head, rushing through your head, can you feel it, don't let nobody tell you your life is over be every color that you are into the rush now, you don't have to know how, know it all before you try…"

"Wow." Keely says.

Kallee jumps, Keely'd startled her, "Geez, scare the Hell out of me!"

"Sorry. You have a beautiful voice…"

"Yeah right."  
"So did you write that?"

"Yeah…"

"You're good."

"_Pffft! _What kind authority are you on music?"

"Well, none. But I just— "

"Whatever. You're boring me."

"Okay…" Keely said weakly. "Um…I made you a sandwich."

"Oh." Kallee went to examine them. She picked up the turkey and cheese, "Yuck." she said and tossed it down, then picked up the one Keely had made for herself and shrugged as she took a bite out of it.

"This isn't that bad…" she says.

"Thanks." Keely says flatly as picks up the bland turkey and cheese.

Kallee stares at Keely as she says, "So, I'm like going to a regular school…?"

"Yes. And I'm supposed to watch you so you don't swear at any teachers, or set any offices on fire."

Kallee shrugged, "Will that dude be there?"

" 'That Dude' has a name, and yeah."

"Great." she says with a smile.

"Don't let your mind wander to any closets!"  
"Hey, is her single?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So where's the problem?"

"There isn't one…I guess."  
"Good."

"You don't like _miss _Jordan?"  
"No."

"But…"

"Oh he wasn't the first, don't kid yourself."

"But you were thirteen!"  
"So…?"

"I've never even kissed someone."

Kallee laughed, hysterically. "Keely Anne Teslow, you're _joking, _right?"

"No. Kalleeop Marie Teslow, I'm not."

Kallee laughed again, "Wow…you don't know what you're missing. I could probably get that dude to kiss you…"  
"I don't want you to threaten him into it, I'd want him to want to."

"Okay…"

"Kallee?"

"What."

"You realize you just offered to help me, right?"  
Kallee who was straightening her top in Keely's mirror stops dead.

"Yeah. And don't get used to it."

"Okay…" Keely says.

Kallee stops to glance at Keely's vanity's mirror. She uncaringly rips a picture out from under the frame and examines it.

It was a picture of Keely with Tia in a classic myspace-esque picture.

"Who's this?" Kallee asks.

"Her name's Tia. She moved away."

"Huh. That's funny, she looks like someone who I went to military school with."

Keely's eyes bug out.

Kallee laughs, "Yeah, and Jordan was _her _boyfriend." The corners of Kallee's mouth pull far out to the side in an 'oops' expression, then she laughs.

"Nice."

"I know."

"So did girl there go like, 'Watch out for Kallee, she might just steal your guy right out from under your nose!' "  
Kallee laughs, "No. They'd all hate me and call me a whore and stuff like that, but that was about it…"

"Oh my gosh! They called you that?"

"Yeah." Kallee says nonchalantly.

"You mean you don't care?"

"Nah."

"You don't like _believe _it, do you?"

"I don't know."

"Kal…you shouldn't think that about yourself, I mean— "

"Hey! I didn't ask for reassurance, how I choose to feel about my self is _my _business."  
"I'm sorry, I just— "  
"Whatever. Just remember your place, and we'll get along _just-fine_."

And with that she heads out of Keely's bedroom. Leaving Keely shocked. Kallee was so unbelievably snobby and rude. Every time Keely would try to be nice and act like a sister, Kallee would just insult her and push her away. Keely had no idea what she was supposed to do, maybe watching her sister at H.G. Wells the next day would give her some ideas…

The two didn't talk much after that, Kallee ordered out and ate her dinner in front of a little TV she drug upstairs and ate on her cot watching some show where people swore every five seconds. Keely and her mom ate together downstairs. When Keely went upstairs a few hours later to go to bed, Kallee had a few nasty comments to say about the lighting, and when Keely asked her to pick up her clothes off the floor, she had a few more regarding where Keely could shove them.

Kallee's cot was old, so when she lied in it, it sunk and almost touched the floor. Keely tried desperately not to laugh. But when Kallee turned to lie on her back, the cot gave way and folded up.

"AW-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

That did it, Keely just busted up laughing. And not just a little chuckle, either. No, a hysterical, side splitting laugh. And she couldn't stop. It was just priceless to see her bad girl, rebel sister all smashed in a cot. Although, she was swearing like a sailor on leave trying to fight her way out of it, Keely could not stop laughing.

"Hey!" Kallee yells, "Blondie, stop laughing for six seconds and HELP me, God damn it." she orders.

"Yes, ma'am." Keely says, still with laughter in her voice.

She grabs the bottom bar of the cot and says, "Okay, lean your back as hard as you can against the top half.

"'Kay." Kallee says.

Keely yanks down the bottom half, and the cot opens, as quickly as she can, Kallee attempts to roll off but she took her weight off the back, and _snap! _went the cot on her again.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kallee screams.

"Kal…" Keely says, "Okay, push down on that side,"— Keely points to the top half of the cot— "and I'll hold down this one. On three. One. Two. Three!"

The both hold down their sides of the cot once again and before Kallee can move a muscle, Keely says, "Okay, now keep holding down that side with your hand, and slide your body off."

Kallee does so.

Keely continues, "Now, I'll come over and hold this side…" she does, and now she holding both ends of the cot down. "And get your hand off."

Kallee jerks her hand off.

"Alright, now, I let go." Keely does, and jumps back as the cot almost jumps in the air as it slams closed.

"Damn, that thing's _possessed_."

"No kidding." Keely turns toward her sister, who's choice of pj's is a very long, very large, baggy t-shirt that reads, "Filmore Military Academy'. "So, looks like you'll be in there with me." Keely points to her bed, a small twin.

Kallee makes a gagging sound, "Do I _have _to?"  
"Well, it's that, or the possessed cot…"

"I'll take the bed. But can't you sleep somewhere else…? I have a big day tomorrow."  
"Yeah…and I have to be your tour guide. We just won't intrude on each other's space."

Kallee's nostrils flare, "Fine."

Keely and Kallee both climb in and try to keep space between them. Keely couldn't believe her sister was just _right _there. She wouldn't stand anywhere near Keely, she didn't _like _Keely. But…they did have an okay time exorcising the cot…

Maybe they _could _get along…some way, some how…this big time bad girl and this small town sweetheart could find common ground…although it might take some time. A LOT of time.

**A/N: Okay, so what did everyone think? I think we see a more tame side of Kallee a few times in this chapter which was nice. I love writing her she's so unpredictable! LOL So, remember no flames! But I do hope at least _a few _people liked it!**

**Love,**

**Lizzie**


End file.
